wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Wooser says, "Everything Becomes J/K"
Synopsis "No one ever remembers what happens in an episode of Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life, but today is supposedly the 88,888 broadcast of this episode. At some point it's already aired 88,887 times... but there's no way that actually happened, and this is all a dream. You no longer have the energy left to notice the small changes as the day repeats again and again. And doesn't the Japanese word for "repeat" (kurikaesu) kind of sound like the word Christmas?" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Angela Balzac appears and complains about the air on earth's atmosphere. Wooser apologizes for the dustiness and asks if he can take back his house whit the scene revealing that the ball capsule that she is standing on landed on Wooser's house and wrecked it. In a black space, Wooser (wearing sunglasses and a tie) tells the fourth wall that what the viewer is seeing is actually the 88,888th broadcast of the episode and asks that if the viewer remembered the other 88,887 times that it was watched. He then tells you that you're in a time loop of one day and some of the characters are more different than they were. As Rin's eyes are closed, there is a narration of the world being present in the past on an infinite timespan on a finite space. Rin opens her eyes and exclaims that everything is exactly the same as before. Miho states that "Kurikaesu" (Repeat) and "Christmas" sounds the same and Yuu drops a fact of "Deja Vu" being a french word. Darth Wooser is trying to get Wooser out of bed and warns him that he could miss his draft picks from it. Wooser declines to "use all of his energy to be slothful". Out of nowhere, The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken speaks to Wooser, "I shall be your opponent!" Ajipon then says "Bring it!" in response. The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken claims that the awake and sleeping consciousnesses of Wooser are in a superposition and in order to stop the room's strange wave function, Wooser must be fully awake. Wooser thinks that they are digging up old quantum-mechanics references and tries to sleep again. As the girls are figuring out that the other animals are waking Wooser up, The bird asks Wooser on his definition of sleep, which the latter replies that sleep is "the peace brought up by four elements (futon, pillow, blanket and comforter)". The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken notes that the pillow can also be a weapon for pillow fights and breaks the sign on the wall to reveal another sign. He then states that there is no such thing as "absolute sleep". Out of nowhere, Ajipon says that "appetizers are yummy". Using an example of austerity, The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken keeps trying to wake Wooser up, but the latter declines and wants to stay in his bed. Ajipon joins in on trying to wake Wooser up and asks why he sleeps all the time. Wooser replies by saying that he often dreams of girls in his sleep. Ajipon asks why he even likes girls and Wooser responds "because they are there". The girls and Darth Wooser get mesmerized by the many questions being thrown at Wooser. As Ajipon asks more questions and tries to motivate Wooser into waking up, Wooser tries to wake up fully and create a new thesis, but alas, the attempt fails again. As The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken and Ajipon continue their efforts, a black swirly ripple appears, engulfing everything around the room. Len and the girls ask what's happening and Darth Wooser states that an entropy strike has occurred because of Wooser's lack of productivity. The ripple completely engulfs the entire room and the introduction of Wooser in sunglasses and a tie is re-visited for "the 88,889th time". After the ending credits, Wooser is laying down on his side asking why Darth Wooser is so happy. The latter replies that the world is filled with happiness as he vacuums the floor of their newly re-made house. Characters (in Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho * Darth Wooser * Ajipon * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken Guest Characters * Angela Balzac Points of Interest * The guest character for this episode was Angela Balzac of the anime series "Expelled From Paradise". The poster for that show is seen on the scene after the end credits. * A poster of the "Woosercell" band from Season One, Episode 4 is seen in the church-like room. * Also in that room is another poster where Wooser lifts up Len's skirt to look at her panties. That is the same anti-skirt flipping/lifting poster from Season One, Episode 2. * This is the first episode where The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Heard and Ajipon have spoken lines. Exactly one season later from Awakening Arc, Episode 4 where Darth Wooser spoke his first lines. * This is the second episode where Wooser's house had gotten destroyed. Exactly one episode after the first time on Phantasmagoric Arc, Episode 2. *At the ending scene, Darth Wooser said that the world is filled with happiness. This is a reference to the Frontier Setter from Expelled From Paradise, the movie which Angela Balzac starred in. Frontier Setter's voice actor is also the same as Darth Wooser, Hiroshi Kamiya. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Episodes Category:Season Three